<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer of Doom by succmysammich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097495">Summer of Doom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/succmysammich/pseuds/succmysammich'>succmysammich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Adoption, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Break Up, CW Hospital Mention, Consent, Emotional Hurt, Engagement, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fear of Discovery, Fluff, Gay Parents, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Manipulation, Marriage, Mild Blood, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Protectiveness, Smut, cw blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/succmysammich/pseuds/succmysammich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During senior year, Dib breaks up with his girlfriend after realizing he's gay. A few years later, his ex is an intern for Dib's father.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz/Tak (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read tags before continuing.<br/>Comments are appreciated! I read them all!</p><p> </p><p>Fic Wiki:<br/>https://succmysammich.tumblr.com/post/645827468975112192/summer-of-doom-wiki-page</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue<br/>
End of Senior Year…</p>
<p>Kat and Dib were in Dib’s bedroom, lounging. Kat was in nothing but a bra, boy-shorts, and a choker. She was laying on his bed, applying yet another thick layer of strawberry lip gloss. Dib was sitting with his butt and feet on the floor. All he could think about was Zim, Zim, Zim. This was it. This was the day he was going to tell her. Kat looked at him, her face forming an expression of concern.<br/>
“What’s wrong, Dibby?” She asked. “You’re so quiet.”<br/>
“Kat…” Dib sighed heavily. “I’ve gotta tell you something…”<br/>
‘What’s that?” She asked, leaning down for a kiss.<br/>
“Wait-” Dib blurted before their lips could make contact. Kat froze.<br/>
“Hm?” Dib put a hand on her cheek and held their foreheads together for a few seconds. He sighed.<br/>
“I, uh…” He moved away. She smelled like peaches and magic. It wasn’t fair. “I think I might be bi?”<br/>
“That’s okay, Dibby.” Kat cooed, smiling sweetly at him. Her boobs were pressed against the side of the bed. “I love you no matter what you are.” His head dropped, scythe falling. Why did she have to be so sweet? Why did he feel like something was missing? His brain kept screaming at him- yelling that she was the best he was ever going to get, that Kat was hot and sweet, what more could you want you selfish-<br/>
“I- um-” He went closer to her, brushing the hair out of her face. He kissed her forehead. Was he a bad person? “I feel like… I’m- uh… missing a part of me?” His heart was beating so fast that it hurt. Kat moved down to the floor and crawled into his lap, straddling him in a non-sexual manner. She hugged him. Dib hugged back; his eyes were open and scanning the floor as if it would have the words he needed. Her breasts pressed against his chest as she kissed him. Her bare skin was warm, her frame so feminine and sleek. He froze, pushing her away but still holding her shoulders at arm’s length. “Kathryn…” She looked anxious now. Dib never used her full name unless he was really serious. She traced her fingers up and down his chest. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, kissing it, then his shoulder. He knew what she wanted. He was attracted to both sexes, yes, but something about being with another male seemed so much more right. “I think I’m more male-leaning.” His voice cracked and his eyes squeezed shut, not able to handle her upset face.<br/>
“Dib~” She spoke softly into the crook of his neck.<br/>
“Y-Yes…?” His breath was shaky.<br/>
“I-I… I love you.” She wrapped her legs around his torso, making him blush faintly.<br/>
“I love you, too, but… I-I think I would feel more complete with someone of the same gender?” He tried to sound as normal and non-inflammatory as possible. His heart was aching so bad.<br/>
“W-What?” She looked into his hazel eyes with her green ones. She pressed her freckled nose against his and kissed his lips softly. She didn’t understand. They had been through so much. He was her first lover, her first kiss, the first guy who loved and respected her. She felt scared. Dib exhaled heavily.<br/>
“I… think we each need to find someone that’s perfect for us. Someone that’s… someone that’s better than me.” She held his hands and squeezed.<br/>
“No one will be better than you.” She pressed her nose against Dibs. “Ever.”<br/>
“Kat…” Dib gently pushed her face away. His voice was shaky. “I think I would be happier with a man.”<br/>
“Y-You’re not happy with me?” Her lip quivered and tears filled the corners of her eyes. She could feel her heart starting to break inside her chest.<br/>
“You make me happy! You’re wonderful…” Dib smiled. His eyes were soft. “I just… I think I would feel more like my true self… in-in a gay relationship.” He looked at the floor and tears filled his hazel eyes.<br/>
“Dib-” Kat choked back tears. “P-Please don’t leave me. I’ll do anything.” Tears rolled down her flushed freckled cheeks as she looked straight into Dib’s eyes. He couldn’t look her in the eyes. He couldn’t tell if it was the shame or something else.<br/>
“Don’t say that.” He started to cry. “I don’t know why it’s just- I might be mostly gay. I don’t know!” He buried his face in the palms of his hands. Kat gingerly moved his hands to rest on her waist. She cupped his face and kissed him deeply, tears still dampening her face. He allowed it. This was hard on both of them. Dib eventually pulled away.<br/>
“I just can’t keep lying to myself-” He choked. “And you!”<br/>
“Dib!” She squeaked, burying her face in his shoulder. She sobbed. Hard. Dib wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back.<br/>
“I’m sorry…” He whispered into her ginger hair. He let her cry it out for a bit. “I just… I can’t.”<br/>
“Dibby, please!” Her eyes were red. She kissed his neck and shoulder, clinging to him desperately. Her warm body pressed against him.<br/>
“N-No! Kat, you need to let me go!” He cried.<br/>
“I can’t.” She whimpered. “I love you too much, Dib. Please-” Her voice cracked and lost itself at ‘please’. She rested her head on Dib’s chest. Tears fell quickly; her nose was raw and red from crying. She slunk off of him and curled up on the carpeted floor beside him. Dib lowered his head as she crawled off. All he could do was cry and hold his legs to his chest. Had he made a huge mistake? He knew he couldn’t fully be happy, but he could have dealt with it… right? This was all his fault and he should feel awful. He hated himself. Kat coughed out loud sobs. Her hair was a mess, some of it plastered to her damp face. She was in a fetal position, feeling cold and alone. He wanted to tell her everything was going to be okay, but he didn’t know if it was. He moved the hair from his face then reached over and did the same for Kat. Eventually, his breathing evened out. He knew he was going to be emotionally burnt out after this.<br/>
“Dib?” Kat whispered, reaching for his hand.<br/>
“Mm?” He offered his hand to her. She took it and intertwined the fingers.<br/>
“As long as you’re happy, I’ll be happy. Just know that I’ll always love you.” She squeezed gently. “You’re amazing.” She showed a sad smile. Dib started to tear up again.<br/>
“No, you’re amazing. Thank you, Kat. Love you, too.” He smiled through the tears.<br/>
“I-Is this is it for us, then?” She asked with a sniffle. She clutched his hand like it was the only thing keeping her alive. Dib closed his eyes and nodded. “C-Can we cuddle just one more time?” He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to. He just wanted to leave- rip the bandage off, one might say.<br/>
“I-If it’ll give you closure…?” She nodded and crawled into his lap. She rested her head on his chest. He meant that she could rest on his shoulder, but he didn’t want to upset her by moving her away. He dissociated for a while. Kat looked worried. She held his face.<br/>
“Dib…?” His eyes were glossy. He wanted to break up. Why did he feel so empty? “Dib? Who have you fallen for?” Tears filled her green eyes yet again. Dib blinked before reality set in.<br/>
“Wh-huh? What’s going on?”<br/>
“Dib-”<br/>
“Yes?”<br/>
“Who?”<br/>
“Sorry, I zoned out…” He spoke softly. “Do I have someone else?  Is what I think you’re asking me…”<br/>
“Kind of. Who did you fall for?” She rubbed her thumb on his cheek.<br/>
“No one! I’m just… I’m finding myself.”<br/>
“Dib?” She cupped his face. “You can tell me, love.”<br/>
“I don’t know anyone that intimately. I just need time not being in a relationship.” He sighed. “I’m just glad school is over so I can just hibernate for a while.” She held onto him.<br/>
“I’m going to miss you.” She smiled.<br/>
“If you’re ever in trouble, call me.” He poked her. “Okay?” He still cared about her.<br/>
“Alright.” She ran one of her hands through his hair. She looked around. “Where’d I put my bag?”<br/>
“You hung it on the door, didn’t you?” Dib raised an eyebrow. Kat looked over and let out an embarrassed giggle.<br/>
“I did-” She pursed her lips. She stood up and pulled out her clothes, slipping them on. “I’m going to miss spending the night with you.”<br/>
“Hopefully I’ll see you around, hm?” He gave a sad smile. He looked over at the window- it was dim outside. “Here,” he rose to his feet. “Let me walk you home.” Kat smiled.<br/>
“Thank you, Dib. F-For everything. I love you.” She paused and took a shaky deep breath. “Please don’t forget me. Don’t forget us.” Dib walked to the door and opened it.<br/>
“C’mon.” He said. “Before it gets… way too dark.” Kat followed in silence. They left the house and started down the empty, lifeless sidewalk. Kat’s sneakers tapped with every step she took, making Dib tic. After a few minutes, they made it to her house. A large Victorian-style house at the end of a private residential street. He wouldn’t need to hear it anymore. Thank God.<br/>
“G-Goodbye, Dib.” Kat stared down at her shoes. She felt her heart crumble in her chest. Salty tears plopped onto the sidewalk.<br/>
“You’ll find someone better than me,” Dib said quietly. “I promise.” Kat looked up.<br/>
“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” She sniffed and forced a giggle. She gave him a quick hug then opened the door. She turned back and gave a small wave, then disappeared inside. Dib sighed in relief.<br/>
“And now…” He said to himself. “I’m single.” He made his way home, hands in the pockets of his black skinny jeans...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I updated the tags. Please review them before proceeding. I read all comments - feedback is appreciated. (Sorry for the long wait.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1<br/>On his walk back home, Dib had to pass a familiar house.<br/>“Put. The SQUID. DOWN!!!!”<br/>“But he likes meeeeee!”<br/>“I’LL RECYCLE YOU IF- AGH-!” Dib stopped in his tracks. He heard sputtering.<br/>“Nyah!”<br/>“I- pfghh- DO NOT!”<br/>“Mastah’s gotta sqeed on his head!” Zim’s yelling could be heard. Curious, Dib walked up to Zim’s house. His eyes were still red, but other than that, he seemed okay. A squid came crashing through the window next to the front door.<br/>“Pth- pth- AND STAY OUT!”<br/>“Awe. My squid…” Dib walked up and knocked on the door, acting casually as if nothing abnormal was occurring.<br/>“Back for more, is he-?” Zim opened the door, his face and upper torso covered in black ink. “WHAT DID- Oh, hello Dib.”<br/>“Um, hi.” Dib chuckled. “Y-You good in there?”<br/>“Me- good? Yes. You good?” He spits out a glob of ink. “KAH- why are your eyes like that?”<br/>“Like what?”<br/>“All red and puffy.” He flicked his hand in the direction of Dib’s eyes. Dib looked away.<br/>“Oh- it’s… nothing.”<br/>“Nothing? Or something?” Zim asked, opening one eye wide.<br/>“I-I just broke up with Kat.” He stared at his shoes.<br/>“Your love pig?” Zim motioned for the human to enter.<br/>“Yeah,” Dib followed him in. “You’re covered in ink.” He said stupidly.<br/>“And you’re having a crisis.” He walked to the area where he kept the chalk and began rubbing off the ink. “Why did you break up with her? Do you need Zim to-?”<br/>“No!” Dib blurted, cutting Zim off mid-sentence. “No no no no! It’s not that!”<br/>“Tell Zim!” He had heard the phrase ‘tea’ and desperately wanted to use it. Dib sighed.<br/>“I think… I’m gay.”<br/>“Meaning?”<br/>“I’m attracted to males,” Zim remembered this being taboo to some older humans. He gasped.<br/>“That’s the tea! How’d you find out?!” He seemed excited, then deflated at a sudden thought. “Did… Did you kiss the Keef-monster?! He stares at you often.”<br/>“No!” Dib’s eyes widened. ‘I wish I could kiss you, though.’ He thought.<br/>“GIR is banished to the basement! COME!” He ran to the couch, clean now. Dib followed. “Sit, sit.” He was too excited to ‘gossip’ about something so juicy. Dib sat beside him, blushing faintly at the adorable excitement Zim was showing. “Since we are friends, you are obligated to by law to tell Zim what happened.” He listened intently. Dib told him everything, not leaving out a single detail. He even told him his feelings, which was a bold move on his part. Zim just sat there, sitting in the same position. The gears were turning. “You want Zim to be- your- to be your love pig?”<br/>“If that’s okay with you,” Dib said, blushing deeply. He rubbed the back of his neck. Zim chuckled awkwardly and began to sweat a bit.<br/>“Zim has never had something like that before.” He swallowed. His face flushed a little, trying to remember what duties he was expected to carry out. “Zim… accepts.” He swallowed again. Dib’s hazel eyes lit up as he pulled the Irken into a warm embrace. ‘Wasn’t he here to mourn his last love-pig?’ Zim hugged back. He liked how Dib smelled; pheromones flooded his antennae. “So, how long ago did you break things off with, eh, Kat?” He asked.<br/>“Today…” Dib said quietly. “But, you’ve been on my mind for months and I realized, I want you.” Zim blushed a light blue color.<br/>“What am I supposed to do now?” He whispered. “Is there a ritual? A battle of some sort?”<br/>“No,” Dib replied. “Just do whatever feels right.” Love was not pain-based. Love was mushy, soft even. Zim crawled into the human’s lap and sat. He rested his head against him. Dib held him close, planting a light kiss on his antennae. “I feel complete now.” He whispered. Zim shivered at the sudden touch.<br/>“Zim completes you?” He had never been told he was that important before.<br/>“Yes,” Dib smiled warmly. Zim hid his face by nuzzling into Dib. He was grinning something fierce.<br/>“I wish we could’ve done this instead of fighting.” He chuckled.<br/>“Me, too.” Dib agreed.<br/>“Make love, not war as they say.” Zim paused. “That is the saying, is it not?” Dib blushed deeply.<br/>“Um, eheh, I think the term is make peace, not war.”<br/>“Ah, I see.” Zim smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter will have a smut scene. Fair warning.<br/>Comments and feedback are reviewed and greatly appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Smut<br/>Sorry for the long wait...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2<br/>“What do we do now, Dib-pig?” Zim asked, looking into Dib’s eyes.<br/>“Anything you want.” He replied, blushing faintly.<br/>“Zim wants to try kissing. It looks strange.” Dib smiled, leaning down. He held Zim’s face, closed his eyes, and tilted his head slightly. Zim swallowed, allowing it to happen. He was unsure what to do. Their lips finally met. Dib’s face turned bright pink as they kissed. Zim followed Dib’s lead, matching his exact movements, the light suction felt nice on his lips. They were joined at the mouth. Could this have symbolic meaning? Eventually, they both pulled back, panting softly and blushing.<br/>“D-Did you like that?” Dib asked, still holding Zim’s face. His expression was soft. Zim just nodded, his eyes half-lidded. It felt so intimate, so taboo.<br/>“Zim would like to do it again.” He closed the gap between them, leaving a lingering kiss on Dib’s lips. The human began to kiss him deeper, making one of Zim’s antennae flick. The Irken replicated his actions, sliding his worm-like tongue over Dibs. He was too tranced to notice how disgusting this action may be. Dib wrapped his arms around him and pushed his tongue in as far as it would go. “Ngh~” Zim’s face was getting very warm. His tongue wrapped itself around Dibs. It was so smooth and slick that, it was able to pull itself loose quickly. ‘Zim can do that, too.’ He extended his tongue down Dib’s throat. The human moaned unintentionally when the slim tongue slipped down his throat. Zim shivered and retracted. They parted mouths with a pop. Dib’s face was nothing but red.<br/>“N-No, it felt nice actually.” He admitted, his heart racing.<br/>“Ah, okay.” Zim smiled. “Good. The noise you made threw me off.” He chuckled and leaned in again. Dib pressed their lips together, and almost immediately, Zim slid his tongue deep down Dib’s throat again. His hands were getting restless, so he rested one on Dib’s waist.<br/>“Mm~” Dib did the same. Zim liked hearing Dib enjoying himself. He took notice of something poking up beneath him. He tried to ignore it but after a few minutes, he couldn’t stand it.<br/>“What on Irk? What’s wrong with your pants?!” He looked concerned. “Are you having an allergic reaction?” Dib glanced down.<br/>“N-No, it’s- I-”<br/>“What? What’s wrong with you?” He furrowed a non-existent brow. “You’re okay?”<br/>“Y-Yeah I’m fine, it’s just...uh…” Zim kneeled instead of sitting on his lap.<br/>“Just what?” He gasped. “Did I do something wrong?!”<br/>“No!” Dib said quickly. “You’re perfect. I just… I have a boner…” He blushed deeply.<br/>“I-” Zim’s face felt warm. He had heard the group of girls he hung out with sometimes giggle about things relating to. “What do you do about it? Do you will it away so Zim may sit again? Or is your body rejecting me?” He chuckled. Dib wasn’t sure how to explain it. He bit his lower lip.<br/>“I-I think it would help if you sat and put pressure on it.” His voice was nearly inaudible. Push it down. That made sense. Zim lowered himself slowly to sit on it. “Ngh~!” Dib blushed fiercely and grabbed at Zim’s waist. It lined up oddly with his anatomy, but he didn’t mention it.<br/>“You are enjoying it,” He remembered a similar sound from before. He froze. “It’s your mating organ.”<br/>“Mhm~” Zim’s face was deep blue.<br/>“Y-You want to mate with- with Zim?”<br/>“I-If you want~” Zim swallowed, antennae springing up. It was happening. He knew this was a thing, but he never knew he’d be doing it.<br/>“Z-Zim would like to mate with you.” Dib smiled warmly. He began grinding then lifted his tunic. Zim felt a tingle in his nethers- a member emerged causing the Irken to produce a startled moan. He allowed Dib to fully disrobe him. After Zim was completely naked, Dib pinned him down on the couch. Zim breathed heavily, feeling exposed. “Now y-you undress so Zim isn’t alone in this nakedness.” He blushed and looked away, embarrassed. Dib removed his clothes as well then loomed over Zim.<br/>“Are you sure you want to do this?” Dib asked. He didn’t want to force Zim to do this if he wasn’t feeling comfortable. After all, they had just gotten together. Zim nodded.<br/>“Yes, Dib, I am sure.” The Irken assured him. Dib gave him a quick peck on the lips then began stroking his slick, worm-like member. He put his mouth to Zim’s smooth neck and began sucking gently. Zim gasped and groaned. “Mmmm~ Dib~” His hips bucked. “Hah~” Dib began pumping the Irken’s member in an attempt to make him wet. He rubbed the outside of his slit with his other hand. He was mating. With Dib. “Ooooh~” This was the most stimulation he’d ever experienced. His toes curled. ‘Dib-mate’ “Mmh~” When he was wet, Dib slipped his fingers inside. Zim’s mouth opened and he clung to Dib. “A-AH~” Dib thrust slowly at first then went faster. Pinkish tears of pleasure slid down Zim’s flushed cheeks. ‘Yes!~” He squirmed. He reached down to grab his member for the first time. He began pumping it. “GH- OH~” He held onto Dib, his entire body quivering as he orgasmed. He panted heavily, his tongue lulled out like a dog. Dib positioned himself in front of Zim.<br/>“Ready?” He asked.<br/>“Be gentle,” Zim replied, spreading his legs.<br/>“I will~” Dib promised, sliding in with ease. For Zim, it was a bit less easy.<br/>“Ow-” He sucked in his breath. Dib’s hazel eyes widened.<br/>“Shhhhhshshhhh,” He kissed Zim’s lips. “I’m sorry.”<br/>“Okay. I’m okay.” He bit his lip. “D-Does Zim feel good?”<br/>“Mmmmh~ fuck yeah~” Dib cooed. “You’re so wet and tight. Not to mention warm~” He pushed in more, filling Zim up. The alien’s kegel muscles pulsed, tightening and loosening. Dib nibbled on his neck gently, wanting to leave his mark. Zim wrapped his arms around Dib’s back and held on.<br/>“Irk, Dib~” He moaned. “You’re so big~” The human blushed deeply.<br/>“Y-You like that?~” He replied.<br/>“Mmmhmmm~ what are you going to do now?~”<br/>“What do you want me to do?” Dib asked, pressing his forehead against Zim’s.<br/>“I want you to fuck me~” He hoped that was the right word. Dib smirked and began thrusting, starting with a slow, relaxed pace. “Uh~”<br/>“You like that?” Dib asked, panting slightly. Zim whined.<br/>“Uh-huh~” With every thrust, Zim melted. “It’s so good~ Dib!~ Ah~ Fuck Zim~” His words were breathy. Dib quicked the pace, groping him as he pounded deep inside of his lover’s spooch. Zim’s claws dug into Dib’s pasty back. “AH!~ F-Fuck!~ You like m-mating with an invader, h-huh~?”<br/>“Nah~,” Dib said. “I love it.”<br/>“You love it? Mmh!~” He moaned. “I c-could’ve invaded- AH~! Your whole plant!” His toes were curling hard. “A-And got away w-with it!- OH, DIB!~” He left another Hickey on Zim’s neck and viciously rubbed his clit. The constant movement of Zim’s claws was causing a little blood to drip, but neither of them noticed. “H-How does it feel to fuck your ex-nemesis, DIB? Hhah~”<br/>“Mmmmm~” Dib bit his neck again. “You’re so fucking hot~”<br/>‘I know’ couldn’t come out. “I- ah~” Dib moved his face back up to Zim’s. He kissed him, biting down on his lip. “Agh!” He grunted at the pain, gripping with increased force. “Harder~” He moaned through Dib’s teeth. Dib slammed into him as hard as he could without actually hurting him.<br/>“Zim~” He grunted. “I’m gonna-! Ngh~” Zim unstuck a hand and held Dib’s head to the crook of his neck.<br/>“Uhhh~ inside!” He wrapped his legs around Dib. Dib released his loads deep inside of the Irken. Zim hummed as he felt the hot liquid filling him. He kissed his lips as he finished.<br/>“I love you,” He panted.<br/>“Zim loves you, too.” Zim smiled and kissed him again. Dib waited a few moments then pulled out. Zim sighed, his member disappearing back into his body. “I like mating with you.”<br/>“Mm, I’m glad.” Dib kissed him. “You might want to raise your uniform collar for a bit.” He smirked.<br/>“Hm? Why?” Dib handed him his phone, the camera app on.<br/>‘I need to delete all of those selfies…’ He thought idly.<br/>“DIB! You marked Zim?!” The Irken gasped, looking at the hickey.<br/>“I couldn’t help myself~” Dib cooed, staring at Zim’s neck and feeling a vague sense of pride.<br/>"Muahaha.. muahaha. BUAHAHA!!!" He wrung his hands mischievously.<br/>“What?” Dib asked, pulling up his boxers and pants. <br/>Zim slipped on his clothes in a matter of seconds. "Letty will EAT her words!!! EAT THEM!!! Stupid bitch.She says, 'I bet you, Zim will never lose his V-card.' And then I SAY, 'umm jokes on you. Zim never received one in the first place…’ Stupid stupid bitch. None of the group believed me. But NOW. I have the mark of debauchery!" He cackled menacingly. Dib laughed, kissing him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are appreciated. I read them all. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment and let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>